Heartfull Pictures
by Iwasaki Shiori
Summary: High-school AU. Hiyori finally goes to high school with her two friends and Kofuku. There she meet a mysterious upperclassmen that happens to be a close friend of Kofuku. I'm bad at summaries! XD Try reading it if you now got haunt by curiosity aura :3
1. Chapter 1

Nice to meet you all~ I'm a new author here. This is the very first fanfic that I make, so I hope you like it. ^^  
~Shiori~

* * *

Chapter 1: Sunset Lens

"Hiyori~ hurry up! We're going to be late again!"

"Ami-chan! Yama-chan! Wait up!" Hiyori run as fast as she could to catch up. She just start being a high school student recently. And her habit of waking up late is still not cured.

"A-ah!" Hiyori bumped to someone. She didn't fall to the ground dramatically like in TV dramas, but she realize that she bumped into him quiet hard. She glance a little and found out that it's a guy. He's wearing her school's uniform too. "I'm so sorry!" She didn't got the chance to see his face and just run off to catch her friend. All she know that, he has a quiet tall feature and jet-black hair.

"I-I... I made it..." Hiyori pant infront of the school gate. Her hair was probably messed up because of her running and the fact that she bumped into someone really hard.

"Yeah, barely... Your hair is all messed up! What happened?!" Both Ami and Yama fixed her hair gently.

"Oh, I bumped into some-"

"Hey." The three girls heard a guy voice coming to their direction. They look at him and the same time. Judging from his posture, he's really sturdy and seems to be an upperclassmen. His face is also pretty for a guy. With his straight and seemed to be super soft jet-black hair, also his bright blue cat-like eyes.

"You seem to drop this. It's yours, right?" He hold out a thin book. Hiyori look at the book that maybe it was hers. And, oh the cruel facts! It's her fan book of the wrestling match that she always watched. It's a pretty weird book for a high school girl to bring, y'know...

She didn't say anything. Her secret of liking big muscular guy who kind of had a skin touch to each other is busted. She just take her book without looking at his face.

"...Sorry..." Was all she manage to say. "It's cool." He said quickly and walk away. But did Hiyori mistake in translating his words? He said 'It's cool'... Does it mean he likes it too? Or maybe just saying 'It's no big deal' in a different way?

"...Haaahh..." Hiyori gave a heavy sigh with her face covered up with her two arms on her desk.

"Hiyori, how long are you going to keep sulking?"

"It's really not a big deal." Ami and Yama both gave a different supporting kind of comments. But, sadly. It's not helping one bit.

"B-b-but..." Hiyori look up to her two friends. Her nose and eyes were all watery. Yama helped her by wiping some of her tears.

"But, really that upperclassmen sure is cool! You don't find someone like that often y'know! How come I never seen him around?" Ami gave her thinking pose with her hands covering her mouth.

"Ahhh~ I know him~" A high-pitched voice suddenly pop out behind them.

"Oh, it's just you Kofuku." Kofuku walk behind Hiyori and gave her a tight hug. Like always.

"Hiyorinnn~ What's with the long face~? Yato-chan is that the type who make fun of something like that~" Kofuku hug her in a back and forth motion.

"Yato-chan?" Hiyori asked with some of the sniffing in her tone of speaking.

"Mm! The guy who pick up your book earlier~! Kuroki Yato-chan!" Kofuku change her hugging into massaging her shoulders. "Is he an upperclassmen?" Yama asked with a calm face.

"Yup! It's odd for you girls to not know anything about him~ Yato-chan is quiet famous y'know~" Kofuku walk near Ami and Yama. She pulled one of an empty seat and sat on it backwards.

"Kofuku, you know a lot about him... How so?"

"Hmm... I played with him a lot in childhood days."

"Kuroki...Yato-senpai... Huh? Is he the top photographer in the photography club?" Ami joins the conversation with a curious guessing face. "Mm! He's the one! The news spread quickly, huh~"

"Eh? What news?"

"I guess Hiyori wouldn't know. Since she's pretty slow on social med except in the pro-wrestling news." Hiyori pout her cheeks. She felt a bit offended by that statement.

"Kuroki-senpai won the international photography confrence in his first year of high school. And not too mention, his fan girls also." Yama state it with an 'I-know-everything' expression on her face.

"Well, he is good looking~ Nee, Hiyoriiinn~?"

"E-Eh?! U-uhh... I guess..." Hiyori's face was red. Don't know what kind of red, but light steam was flowing out of her head.

'So cuuteee!' All her three friends thoughts in unison.

"Haahh... That was one tiring homeroom... I never thought high school could be this tough." Hiyori prepare to walk home with her two closest friends.

"I bet you were sleeping back there!"

"I was not! For your information, I study properly at home!" Hiyori change her indoor shoes to her normal shoes. She walk out the building with her friends. Laughing and joking together. Then, she realize a familiar figure from that morning going to the school backyard.

"Ah, sorry! I want to borrow some books from the library!"

"Eehh? It's dawn now... You think there's still a person guarding the library?"

"E-eh... Uhmm... Anyway, you guys can go home first! Bye!" Then she runs off.

"Seriously... What's wrong with her?"

Hiyori look all over the school yard. She's pretty sure that she saw him. There's something that she want to say to him. She was rude to him earlier morning and never got the chance to say thank you to him.

"Was it my imagination?" She looks to all direction but still no sign of him.

'click!'

She heard a soft camera clicking sound from afar. She runs to where the sound is coming. Even if it's just a soft sound, it doesn't stop her to search for him.

"...Hahaha! Hey, come on! Stop it! Hey!" A guy's voice was heard by her. It's his voice without a mistake. She runs to the edge of the school yard.

A sunset was seen. A rare red and orange sunset shone to the school yard with the illuminance of the city building from afar. There, a guy with jet-black hair was sitting on the grass with a camera hung on his neck. He was playing with a squirrel that happens to pass by.

" ! " He realize Hiyori's presence and look at her. His light blue eyes was piercing to her pink ones. Lots of hardful and sad mysteries was hidden in those eyes. She feels she was pulled closer to him. To a fateful meeting. Shone by the sunset illumination.

* * *

**Okay, I'm done! 'w' Thank you for you guys who read this! I'm happy. And if you guys like it let me know. Ah! I also want some of your guys who read this ideas. That is to think of:**

**-Kazuma's lastname**

**-Yato's birthday**

**I need the ideas for some near future chapters! ^^**

And about the idea about Yato's last name:

Yato calls himself _**'Yatogami' **_right?  
**[K] Project – **_**Yatogami Kuroh **_so... I take the word **'Kuro' **and make it into **'Kuroki'.**^^

That's all! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Maybe once a week when I'm free. :3

~Shiori~


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter. I hope you all like it! ^^**  
**~Shiori~**

Chapter 2: Photography Room

Both of them remain in their spot without moving a single inch. Hiyori herself don't know what to say. She try to find him to thank him for picking her 'suppose-not-to-be-seen' book.

"You are..." Yato start off first. Hiyori lift her head quickly. "I'm Iki Hiyori! It-it's... umm... From earlier... I haven't thank you yet and I just ran away. It's late but... Thank y-" Before Hiyori could finish, Yato gave out a small chuckle and it turns into loud laugh.

"Wha-what's so funny?!"

"S-sorry! I can't help it. You were nervous for no reason!" Yato continue his laughther. Hiyori saw his wide smile on his face and find that really cute. He has a cold and cool face when she first saw him that morning.

He finally stop his laughter and took a deep breath. He ruffle his hair with his long fingers and look to Hiyori with a gentle smile. Hiyori felt her heart skips a beat.

"Hiyori, right? I heard about you from Kofuku. I suppose you already know me from Kofuku. But, I'm Kuroki Yato." He got up from the grass. The squirrel that was playing on his lap almost fall "Gotcha!" But, he got it in time.

He tidy up his photography equipment and clean up some grass that covered a little part of his shirt. I look to Hiyori again. This time he stepped closer to her. He bend his body close to her. Their face are only a few centimeters away. Hiyori's thought was going into various places. But, what she thought was a little different from what he's doing.

"Keep this place a secret, 'kay?" He whispered gently to her ear. It was a quick talk coming from him but for a short moment she felt his soft lips was brushed gently to the rim of her ear.

"...Y-yes!" She said quickly and he finally walk away.

* * *

"Hiyori. Welcome ho-" Her mother try to greet her when she got into the house, but she quickly run upstairs to her room without saying anyting.

She slammed the door to her room. Her room was pitch black dark. But, she doesn't notice it. She slide herself down to the floor. Her heartbeat was uncontrably fast for no reason. His smile and his scent was inside her head. His voice that sounds different from all the voices she has heard.

"Hiyori? Are you okay?" Her mom knocked at her door. "Y-yes! I'm just a little tired." She answer quickly without going outside.

"That's a relief. And can you turn the lights on? It will ruin your eyes if you look in dark too long."

"Yes. I'm sorry." And she turn the lights on. She heard her mother walk downstairs. Her heart is still beating fast. She flump herself at her bed. Thinking of only one person. His radiant smile and voice will always remain in her mind.

"Kuroki...-senpai..."

"Then I'm off~" Hiyori closed the door and walk to school. She still can't get over the feeling that she got yesterday. She just thought 'might as well forget about it' all night long, but that 'forget about it' self realize didn't come.

"Hiyoriiiinnn~"

"Kofuku. Good mor-" Kofuku hugged her until she falls before she could finish. Looks like Hiyori will always get her sentence interupted by someone.

"So~ Hiyoriinn~ I heard you and Yato-chan are all cuddly now~"

"H-h-huh?! N-no! He only know my name! It's just that far!" Hiyori try to defend herself. It's true halfway. Except the fact that they have an unsure little skin contact.

"Heehh~ Yato-chan seems to like you, y'know~"

"E-eh...? We only just met." Hiyori said. She saw Kofuku got quiet. It's not like her to be quiet out of the blue. "Kofuku?"

"You know, Hiyorin... Yato-chan always feels lonely everyday. That's why..."

"Eh?" She didn't hear what Kofuku going to say next. Kofuku turn to Hiyori's direction and pull her hand tightly.

"Come on! We're gonna be late~"

"Ah! Wait Kofuku! Don't run so fast!"

"Kofuku... I'm out of breath..." Hiyori gave a heavy pant as soon they got into the school gate. On the other hand, Kofuku was all peachy and lively as always.

"Oi, Kofuku." Kofuku attention was driven away as soon she heard that voice. That voice also attract Hiyori's attention. How could not she got attracted? She's trying all night trying to forget that voice.

"Yato-chan! It's rare to bump to you in the morning!"

Yato ruffles her hair and that make the little pink haired dog a.k.a Kofuku really pleased "Yeah, yeah... Anyway..." Yato try to take something from his bag "Here. You have Home Economics today, right? Daikoku said you might need this." He handed a large box that's covered with red handkerchief. It's a mystery to what's in it.

"Waahh~ Mm! I really need this later! Thanks Yato-chan!" Yato just nod lightly at her. Hiyori felt a little left out. Yato saw Hiyori who was standing not far from Kofuku and smile to her.

"What's wrong Yato-chan~? You start smiling all of the sudden~" Yato realize what he was doing and retort his sight to the other way "I-it's nothing... Just don't forget your things again. See ya." Yato walk away and wave without looking at them.

"Let's get going, Hiyorin~"

"Ah, wait up!" Hiyori catch up with Kofuku after a while "Kuroki-senpai... I mean, Kofuku, do you live near by him?"

"Hm? No I don't. Yato-chan lives alone in the next town."

"Eh?! You mean, everyday he goes to school by train?"

"Yup. Since he has a job with a quiet high salary, he doesn't have any problems with the expenses."

"I see..." Hiyori looks up to the sky. Thinking that she and Yato are in the same school and they will often meet now. She didn't know anything about him. And she want to know better.

* * *

Hiyori walk along the corridor alone. It's recess time and she can't find Kofuku, Ami, or Yama anywhere. They usually have lunch together. It waste the effort that Hiyori tried cooking in the morning.

She stopped for a second on the stairs to the third floor. She has a huge will to go up there.

"The photography room..." She said to herself. Finally, she brave herself to go upstairs and look for Yato. She walk silently and spot the sign that said 'Photography Room'. There's a huge possibilities that Yato might be there. She opens the door carefully.

"...It's empty." Well, I guess she hoped to much. But, when she tried to go back. She heard a coughing noise coming from a dirty pile of box.

"Ughh... That's the last time I'm going to look there! Huh?" Yato look to the half opened door and found Hiyori there. "Hi...Hiyori..." Hiyori felt her heart skips when he called her name.

"Senpai, what are you doing?" Hiyori got inside the room and close the door gently. "Ah, I was trying to find some oil to grease my camera. But it seems to be out..." Yato rubbed his head. He looked at Hiyori who was definitely looking at him.

"You wanna have lunch here?"

* * *

"Hmm... So Kofuku kind of leave you behind? Well, can't blame her. She always got carried away in various thing since I know her." He gave a long heavy sigh. "Is that so? Senpai and Kofuku are childhood friends, right?" Hiyori smiled at him. It's the first time that she can smile at him. She usually got all fidgety.

"You can call me Yato. We're not that different in age."

"E-eh?! I-I can't! I don't want unwanted rumors spreading..." She looks down to the floor.

"Then, call me that when we're together alone! It's a must! Okay?" Yato smile sweetly at her. Hiyori's face feels hot all over. She finally can get a grasp of what Kofuku said earlier this morning.

'Yato-chan is always feels lonely everyday. That's why... I want you to be by his side'

...Is what she said. But why her? She only just know him for 2 days. And yet, her heart always runs at unbelievable fast speed, her face always got hot and not to mention she can't get over his strong natural body scent. She can even smell it now. She gets it now. What she feels now is not a mistake. It's not temporary and it's the first time she felt this way. She finally look up to him and gave him, her signature smile.

"Okay!"

It's her and also his first love.

* * *

**I'm done! :3 How do you like it? I hope it's better than the first chapter. ^^" Anyway, I always want to thank you for all you guys who read this. Kazuma will make an appearance in the next chapter. So I really need your help ;w; please gave me an idea on Kazuma's last name. You can write it on the reviews. Byeee~ Have a nice day~ :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all of you guys who read this~! Do you know how happy I was when I got more than 5 reviews? I slap my face with my phone that time! ;^; As a token of gratitude I'll try my best that you will also love this chapter!**  
**~Shiori~**

* * *

Chapter 3: Heart Capture

A nice and sunny day at a certain High School where our Iki Hiyori study. Yes, a lovely day indeed. She really tried to enjoy her high school life.

I repeat. Really tried.

"What's wrong Hiyorin~?" Kofuku walk closer to her while driking something unknown.

"Haahh... It's just... Haahh..." She sighed again. This made her pink haired friend to get curious. Remember, Kofuku always push someone in order to settle her curiosity.

"Hey~ Tell me~ AH! Is it about Yato-chan?" And the question bullet shot right into Hiyori's mind. It was definitely what she was thinking.

"Well... It was in the 3rd period when I got back from the restroom. Our floor restroom is on reparation, I used upper floor where Ya-I mean! Kuroki-senpai's class is..."

Let's look at the flashback shall we?

* * *

**~Flashback~**

**Hiyori was walking in the upperclassmen corridor. There, she wonder... If she was also a second year, she can be in the same class as Yato.**

**"...A-ahh... What am I thinking...? I-I need to get back!" She walk slowly to the stairs, when she heard a loud noise coming from one of the upperclassmen classroom.**

**"Kazuma you jerk! Trying to say I'm dumb, are you?! Why don't you look back who was the one that helped you in the art class, huh?!"**

* * *

"...That's what I heard... I wonder what makes him so upset..."

"Hmm~ Oh that~ You don't need to worry! In this kind of time, Yato-chan and Kazu-chan always fight about that~" Kofuku pat, no you can say she hit Hiyori's back a couple of times.

"Kazu-chan?" Hiyori gave a curious look at Kofuku "Mm! My other childhood friend! Haruta Kazuma!" Kofuku gave Hiyori her usual big smile. Hiyori always like that feature about Kofuku. It calms and make her feel relaxed.

"And this... Haruta-senpai. Is he in bad tearms with Kuroki-senpai?"

"Nope! They're the bestest buddies! But their personality kinda crashed to each other, so they often fight over silly things~ But they get along real quickly after that!" Hiyori can only nod hearing Kofuku's story. Even though Kofuku said she want Hiyori to be by Yato's side. She only have a little clue what his personality's like.

Kofuku has guessed what she was wondering about and decide to gave her a valuable information. " Nee, Hiyorin~ Let me tell you something~ Lend me your ear!"

Hiyori close the distance between her and Kofuku a little "What it is?"

"You see..."

* * *

The school day ends. Hiyori packed her things quietly. She looks outside the window. It's almost sunset. It reminds her, the first time she saw Yato's laughing face.

"Hiyorin~"

"Kofuku. Sorry, you can walk home with Ami-chan and Yama-chan. I have something to do..." Hiyori gave a sour smile. Her sign of hiding something, but Kofuku saw through it.

"Hey, Hiyorin~" Hiyori's eyes that was focused at zipping her bag was distracted to Kofuku.

"If you want to see Yato-chan that badly, you didn't have to make excuse~" Kofuku gave her a wink and run off to the door. Leaving Hiyori who was steaming and blushing like a boiled vegetable.

"Tha...That's not it!"

"Really! Why did Kofuku have to mention that?" She stump her own feet outside the school building. She stopped for a second. She has a feeling that she kind of want to see him. No. She really want to see him.

"I'm thinking too much. I need to get a drink."

Kofuku went to the nearest school vending machine near the sports equipment storage. Near that storage is a secret place where you can see the best sunset scenery from the school. With Yato that time...

"Ahhh! What am I thinking again?!" She shouted to herself. She saw her drink roll out from the machine. But... " ! " It got snatched by someone else hand.

"Yaayy~ I got a soda treat from Hiyori!"

"Ya-yato?!" Hiyori yelped in surprise. Seeing him in person when she was just thinking about him. The real him. In front of her.

He closed the distance between them a little "Okay! You pass!"

"...H-huh?" Hiyori didn't get what he was saying. Instead he gave her, his signature gentle smile.

"I thought you gonna call me with the annoying '-senpai' suffix again! But, seems you didn't forgot!" He change his gentle smile into a cheerful big grin. Hiyori's heart skips a beat seeing him like that.

"Oh, I was just kidding about the soda! You can have it back." He hand over the can of soda gently to Hiyori. "I-it's fine! You can have it! I can buy another one!" She laughed dryly. She was about to insert a coin into the vending machine, when Yato's hand was already ahead of inserting his coin first.

"I have to repay it somehow. Even though it's just soda." He smiled at her again. Her heart become really light seeing his usual gentle smile. She always wonder... If other girls saw that kind of smile on his face too...

* * *

"You're not going home yet?" Yato asked her when he was capturing something with his camera. Hiyori feels offended. Seems like he didn't want her to be near him. "Is it wrong for me to see you after school?" Yato looked at her out of reflect. His face was definitely bright red. Hiyori thought back what she was saying, and her face follow the same red color as Yato.

"I'm sorry... for saying something like that..." She said in a soft whispery voice.

"I-it's fine..." Yato got back on capturing the school yard with his camera. The atmosphere between them got wierd and tense somehow. Yato was about to say something when...

"It's no time for flirting!" His head got his by a classic literature rolled in text book by a brown-haired teenager with glasses. Hiyori thought, he was considered handsome at first sight.

"Hey! What are you trying to do, Kazuma?!" Yato yelled at him while rubbing his sore head. Kazuma hit him again. This time on his forehead.

"Seriously. You said, you're taking a short break. But you actually picturing stuff again. And plus flirting a junior!" Hiyori can only see Yato and Kazuma fight over small stuff. She let out a little laugh.

"I'm sorry for my friend childish acts towards you. I'll be continuing his harsh lessons afterwards." He said politely to Hiyori. And got back on giving Yato a cold glare. "N-no! He didn't cause any trouble. Please don't blame him, Haruta-senpai!"

Kazuma gave a curious look to Hiyori. "Oh, seems like Kofuku told something about me. It's good that you find a soft and kind girl like her, Yato. Don't mess this one up." Kazuma smiled to himself and left Yato alone with Hiyori again.

"Wha-?...Mind your own business!" Yato's face was in bright red color again. Hiyori never got to see him like this. It seems like both of Yato's friend understand his condition. When Kofuku said something to Hiyori earlier.

_**'You see, Yato-chan always loose his cool when he's with Kazu-chan. Don't you think it's a good chance to see his true side?'**_

And also Kazuma who said something that kind to be a supportive-warning to him.

"You have nice friends, Yato. They all care and understand a lot about you." Hiyori smiled at him. Yato look at her wide eyed "Yeah... I'm grateful that I met them." He smiled looking at the sky. The gentle evening breeze blew and make Yato's soft black hair flown by the wind. Hiyori who was seeing that also look at the sky. The fact that she didn't know, that Yato has been directing his camera to her direction all along.

* * *

**Ahhh~ I can finally update! Maybe I'll update 2 times this week. If tomorrow I'm done with my cram school then I can continue it. ^^ Anyway, thank you to all the readers and the reviewers below:**

**_-hAppY. _**  
**_-Furiez_**  
**_-JeffdebrudgeFR_**  
**_-Vivien_** **(I used your idea on Kazuma's last name! ;) 'Haru' that means spring is related to Sakura which is his shinki form, right? ;3)**

**Thanks a lot to all of you guys! I love you all! The next chapter is a surprise omake one! So wait up for it! ;3**


	4. -Omake 1-

_**I'm back! Here's the omake chapter that I said I would make! ^^ I hope you all will like this. I also put effort in this just like the previous chapter :3**_  
_**~Shiori~**_

* * *

**Chapter 3.5: ~Omake~ Yato,Kofuku, and Kazuma's Sunday**

It was a normal Sunday morning at a certain apartment. Yato was sleeping soundly on his bed. But, the peaceful morning do not greet him well.

"Kazu-chan! Move your hand! I can't see his face!" "You're taking to many room. I can't draw like this!" Some familiar was heard by Yato his his sleep. He thought it was his dream. But, slowly he felt something wet and smells funny on his face. He opens his eyes slowly and...

"Ah. He woke up~" "I was just about to draw a black eye on him."

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

"AAHHHHHHH! Th-the-the hell are you people doing in my place?!"

"You're to loud Yato. The next-door elderly neighbour is going to get angry." Kazuma said wisely. Kofuku began to crawl into Yato's bed and gave the black haired teenager some wrong ideas. "Ko-kofuku? Wh-wh-what the-?!"

"Yaaayy~ I draw a mole on Yato-chan's face!" Kofuku get up from Yato's bed and dance around the room. "And don't worry. The marker is not water-proof."

"CAN YOU PEOPLE JUST GET OUT FROM MY ROOM?!"

* * *

"You have no other way to greet your friends except yelling at them do you?" Kazuma sat on the sofa quietly with his signature calm pose. "Of course! What kind of friend that trespass into his or her friend's house and start drawing something on the face when sleeping?!"

"Now, now, Yato-chan~ We didn't plan up to prank you earlier~ Actually I want to do it alone." Kofuku said with a big smile. "I can guess that from you. But Kazuma to join you on that kind of stuff is just..." Yato rolled his eyes to look at Kazuma.

"I just want to do that. Is it wrong for me to have a little fun?" Kazuma answer in a cold and annoyed tone to Yato. "Since I known you... 'fun' was never found in your dictionary..."

"Yato-chan~ I'm bored~ You have games, right~?" Kofuku rolled around the carpet. Yato was also sitting on the carpet but his eyes were focused on maintaining his camera. "Geez... I'm busy now. Go to Kazuma."

"Ehhh~ Yato-chan you only have 1 day off from your work... Why don't you relax a little~?" Kofuku pull his shirt for some times. Which cause annoyance to Yato slowly.

He gave a short heavy sigh. "Fine. Kazuma. You wanna join?" Yato turn his neck to look at Kazuma behind him. Kazuma eyes widened a little but he slowly close it and gave a soft smile.

"Sure."

* * *

"Sorry, it's only this." Yato took another card from the deck. "Well, it's better than nothing. Kofuku, it's your turn." Kofuku also take a card from the deck. Her facial expression got a little more happy then usual. Her two male friends find this quiet rare.

"What's wrong? AH!" Yato shouted when he draw another card. "You shouldn't shout when you get the right card." Kazuma closed his eyes as he talk wisely, as always.

"It's kind of like childhood days, right?" Kofuku said quietly. Usually her voice was always loud. "A-ah. Yeah. We used to play lots back at that days."

Kazuma draw another card and show the whole card that he was holding. Yato's bangs was covering his eyes and Kofuku eyes was sparkling out of amazement.

"No way, man! A full-house?! And just by... uhh... ha-half an hour?!" Yato continued his sentence when he's done looking at the wall clock. "What kind of person look at the clock before finishing his sentence?"

"What was that?!" Here they go again. "Kazu-chan! Yato-chan! Don't fight!"

* * *

"Yato-chan~ I'm hungry~" Yato was reading a new volume of his monthly manga, when Kofuku whine to him about being hungry. "Then, shall we head to a supermarket? I bet Yato didn't have any cooking ingredients here."

Yato was about to argue with Kazuma again. But he can't hear to Kofuku hunger whine all day. "Fine then. But don't buy too much. I haven't got my salary this month."

"Yaaayy~ I want Hamburger~"

"The ingredients are too much! Something more simple!"

"Then I want Seafood Tempura."

"I didn't ask you Kazuma! And are you two trying to drain my wallet?!"

* * *

Yato and his two friends shop somethings in the supermarket. Yato still wonder why is his friends are so troublesome. He known them for a long time and won't be surprised. But, they grown up and Yato is not fond of them hanging on his neck.

"Yato-chan, here!" Kofuku put something on the troley. Yato only nod and still looking at the spices section. It's been a while since he cooked and his two friends taste are quiet difficult to please.

"Yato-chan, another!" It's been a while since Kofuku put something. Yato rolled his eyes to the troley a little and saw so many sausages. He never knew that Kofuku liked sausage-based dish...

"Yato. Hurry up." Kazuma and Kofuku called Yato from the cash register. Yato felt something warm looking at them waiting for him.

"Yeah, wait a moment."

* * *

"So, what do you guys want to eat?" Yato asked when they arrived at his place. He put the grocery bag on the kitchen set. Kofuku and Kazuma look at each other and smiled.

"No. We're going to help you."

"Yup. Yato-chan is not alone today~" Kofuku smiled to Yato. Yato's mouth was wide open. He's glad that his two troublesome friend come to visit him.

"You guys are wierd." Yato said as he smiled to himself.

"Kazu-chan! That's going to burn! Turn it off!" Kazuma dashed to the stove and turn the fire off. "That was close! !" Kazuma forgot to cover the surprise dish that he and Kofuku prepare for Yato. Yato gave a curious look to Kazuma.

"Okay! It's done! Yato-chan, sit! Sit!" Yato was pushed immediately on the dining chair. Still confuse what's his friend going to do. In a count of tree, Kofuku opens the mysterious tray in front of Yato. "Ta-da~!"

"This is..." A plat full of his favorite childhood food. Octopus Sausages. That's explain the huge amount of sausage that Kofuku bought.

"Sorry we didn't say anything. But Yato. You seem tired and we, as your friends want to do something to cheer you up. It's mostly Kofuku ideas though." Kazuma said as he look to Kofuku with a smile. His two friends. One is childish and the other one always turn his tantrum on. In the end, he couldn't be happier to have them by his side.

"Let's eat now." Kazuma and Kofuku finally sit on the available seats.

"Hey, let's talk about something to warm the atmosphere~"

"Then... About Hiyori-san...?" Kazuma smirk into Yato's direction. Yato's face heat up and light up in bright red color. "Wha-wha?! You two!" They laughed and eat together that evening. Yato should invite them more often. And maybe one more person, if he got the courage...

**-Meanwhile-**

"I wonder how's Kofuku and Haruta-senpai doing at Yato's house..."

"What was that, dear?"

"O-oh! It's nothing mom!"

"Hahahaha! Teenage life sure gets you fired up, huh?! Don't waste it!"

"Oh come on, dad..."

_**So? Do you like it? :3 Please send me your reviews! ^^ I'll update again next week if I'm free.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back! This time the chapter is going to make you all curious~ I hope that it would be... And thanks again for your great reviews! I love seeing people reading my stories. ^^**  
**~Shiori~**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bad Dream**

'_Yato! Over here!'_  
_'Yato... I-'_

**_Beepp... beepp..._**

" ! " Yato woke up from his wierd dream. He rustle his messy hair. He knew that he always had the same dream every once a year.

"...I always want, to never remember that day anymore..."

* * *

"It's hooottt~ Hiyoriiinn~" Kofuku walk like an old drunk man because of the heat. It's only the second week of the summer, yet it's really too hot. "If you keep walking like that we never got to school." Hiyori kept walking in straight line, leaving Kofuku behind. "Hiyoriiinnn~" Kofuku whine even more when Hiyori tried to leave her. She gave a short sigh.

"Come on. It's just another short walk. Okay?" Hiyori gave her heart-warming smile. That kind of smile will always make anyone huggle or jump on Hiyori. Just what Kofuku did to her now.

"Hiyorin~ What date is today?"

"Hm?" She looked at her digital wrist watch "It's August 9th. Why?"

Kofuku looked down to the road and said something. Hiyori can only heard her in the beginning "I wonder if Yato-chan..." "Kofuku?"

Kofuku shook her head and turn back into her natural cheerful self "Let's go, Hiyorin!" Kofuku is smiling now. But earlier... Hiyorin knows, that Kofuku and Yato are hiding something.

"Hiyorin~ I just realize that you tied your hair. Are you trying to show your charm to Yato-chan~? Hmm~?" Kofuku teased her when they enter the school gate.

Hiyori's face light up bright red "N-no! I-it-it's summer and I got real sweaty!" Of course. Our little Hiyori is so cute when she tried to deny the facts.

"Ah, Yato-chan!" Hiyori jolt as soon Kofuku shout his name. Yato is walking inside the gate with his eyes focused on a small light novel he was reading. Wearing the summer uniform with his shirt untucked and tie loosely around his neck. His short sleeves are a little rolled up to show his upper quiet shaped arm muscle. Plus, his silk black hair is tied to a small low ponytail. Oh, summer is a great season indeed.

"Hm? Morning you two." Yato greet the two of them with a smile. But Hiyori felt it's not his same gentle smile. Yato walk ahead of them, he stopped when he's next to Hiyori.

He whisper something in her ear. Her face light up even before he got to talk. "Your hair style today is new. It's cuter." Then he left. Hiyori stone up without saying anything.

"Oh my Hiyoriinn~ You're steaming up~"

* * *

Since that morning, Hiyori's been spacing out in every subject the whole day.

**_First homeroom_**

"Iki-san! Iki-san! IKI-SAN! ANSWER THE QUESTION PLEASE!"

_**P.E (Physical Education)**_

"Iki-san! Look out the ball-!"

_**Lunchbreak**_

"Hiyoriinnn~ It's lunch~ Heeyyy~" Still no effect. Kofuku lost her patient and began to pull her cheeks. Hard. "oww! Oww! Ko-kofuku?!"

"Finally! What's with you?! You're the same as Yato-chan today! Spacing out all day long!" Hiyori never saw Kofuku that mad before. Well, once or twice but it's usually food-related.

"Eh? Yato is? How did you know?" Hiyori's face is full of curiosity. The opposite, Kofuku's face is smeared with sweat all over. "A-ah! I'm going to buy some Melon Bread! Bye-bye Hiyoriinn~"

And she flew off. "...I hate being left out."

* * *

School's finally over. Hiyori tidy up her stuff. She's not like herself today. Neither are Kofuku and Yato. Those two are childhood friends and there are a zone in their past that she cannot enter. But, she... She love Yato. She want to break the boundaries between them.

"Hiyorin? What's wrong?" Kofuku walk over her desk. She look up and gave a serious look to Kofuku. "Kofuku. You know where Yato is, right?"

Kofuku's eyes widened. "Why do you want to know?" The atmosphere between them become tense. It's the first time that they're surrounded by a tense aura when they talk.

"Please tell me. I beg you." She bow her head in front of Kofuku. It doesn't matter if she get laughed at. Yato's presence and smile now are the most important thing for her.

"Are you going to chase after him?"

"Yes. This time I won't run away." She kept her head down until, Kofuku hugged her and she fell to the floor. She felt her shoulder got wet. Is she crying? She didn't bother to check, but she wrap her arms around her for comfort. "Kofuku?"

"Hiyorin... I beg you... Please... You can't let Yato-chan got alone again... I know, that me and Kazu-chan are with him... but... I believe. You're the only one who can change Yato-chan back! I beg you..." Hiyori didn't fully understand what Kofuku said. All she know that, she need to find him and tell him what she felt.

"I understand. If I can made it or if I can't I'll always be with him. I love him. That's why." Hiyori's eyes become watery. Her tears falls down slowly to her cheeks.

"Hiyorin..."

* * *

Hiyori run across the street. She follow the instruction that Kofuku gave her. It's a vague place for a male high schooler to be at this time of hour. But, she only has this information to find him.

_'You know the park next to the train station? I only have a rough guess, but. That's probably where Yato-chan are. There used to be a big pine tree and a cottage there. If you search now, you can still meet him.'_

The station... She run pass through the railway as soon it's allowed. But she's not sure that it's the park that Kofuku mention. All she know, the nearest place to the station with lots of trees are the Natural Exhibition Museum.

"...Is it in the museum?" She told to herself. She saw there's a metal fence guarding the forest. It's a complete imposible for a person to pass. But wait... Behind the bushes...

"It's cut down? And it's in a size for adult to enter..." She squat down to get in to the forest. At first sight, she saw a big stump of cut down trees and a burnt down wood mansion. She's confuse... Kofuku said...

"Wait... She said, 'used to be' which means... This is the place...?" She gulped. Suddenly she heard the bushes make some noise. And it's definitely not the wind. The figure got more clear. It's the first person who she expect to come here.

A guy with silk black hair and bright blue cat-like eyes.

"Hiyori?"

* * *

**How is it? Did I make your curiosity level go up? :3 hehe~ Please tell me what you think as always~ ^^**


End file.
